Brothers from the Past and Demigod Avengers
by angelsofdark
Summary: After Age of Ultron, Bucky Barnes is adjusting to living with the Avengers. One night he hears a voice, which changes his world again. After the Giant War Nico Di Angelo is starting to adjust to camp, and Will. Everything is perfect until one night when he hears his mother's voice. They haven't been bothered by it for 20 years, they thought it was over.-Full summery inside
1. Alive (part one)

**Rest of summery: After Age of Ultron, Bucky Barnes is adjusting to living with the Avengers. One night he hears a voice, which changes his world again.**

 **After the Giant War Nico Di Angelo is starting to adjust to camp, and Will. Everything is perfect until one night when he hears his mother's voice.**

 **They haven't been bothered by it for 20 years, they thought it was over. Heck, Chiron banned them from camp. But, when two young demigods come in, they have no choice but to go along for the ride.**

 **Hey peoples! This is my first crossover fic. I am basing this of of chapter two of Memories of Di Angelo. I hope you like it. :) Also, sorry in advance about the POV switches. It may happen quite a bit.**

English

 _Italian_

Chapter 1: Alive (Part One)

(Bucky POV)

" _Your little brother is alive, find him my dear, find your little brother."_ Bucky heard a woman's voice call out, and he jolted awake. He looked around in confusion. Where was he? Then he remembered, the Avenger's tower. He was safe. He was not in danger. Everything was OK but at the same time, there was something wrong. What had she said? Bucky thought back to what the voice had said, " _Your little brother is alive,"_ Nico was alive. His little brother, alive. He had to find him. Bucky hurries out of bed and rushes to get dressed.

(Tony POV)

Downstairs Tony Stark is upset. First off, Steve forced him to allow the Winter Soldier to stay in his tower, and secondly, they were out of coffee. Tony looked in the pantry again to make sure he didn't miss it, when he hears someone coming down the stairs. It was the Winter Soldier. Tony calls out sharply, "What are you doing up already?"

(Bucky POV)

Bucky looks at Tony and says under his breath, " _Darn it! He's up"_ Tony was the only person who was really hostile towards him, and was still suspicious of him. If anyone else was up it would have been so much easier. To Tony he says, "I get up early, what about you?" He had tried to sound friendly, but it sounded more guilty. Tony looked at Bucky with suspicion and replies, "My alarm went off two hours early. I can't get back to sleep." Bucky replies, "OK." Tony looks at what he is wearing, and asks, "What are you doing dressed. It's 6 in the morning. If you are going somewhere it's still closed." "I need to look for someone." Tony looks at him and asks, "Who?" "It's none of you business." Tony glares (not very threateningly) at Bucky and replies, "It's none of my business? I'm just trying to make sure you aren't running of to tell HYDRA everything you've heard so far. You might of realized this, but I don't f***ing trust you, and I probably never will. H**l, The only reason you are here, and not locked up somewhere is because of Steve." Bucky glares (very threateningly) at Tony and says, "I am not under control by HYDRA anymore, I am not going to tell anyone anything. I am just looking for someone. Stay out of my business you _a**hole,-"_

Bucky stopped when he realized his slip up. Tony looked at him with confusion. "What did you say? I only understand two languages, and that was not one of them. What did you say, and what f***ing language was that?" Bucky looked panicked for a split second, then regained his composure, "It is none of your business, we all have our secrets. Stay away from me," With that Bucky gets up to leave the room and as he is almost to the door he says, "Oh, and Thor finished the coffee before he left." Bucky heads up back to his room feeling really mad at Tony, and ready to go look for Nico.

(Tony POV)

Tony stood stunned after he left. Tony was shocked that he was still alive, wondering what the Winter Soldier had called him and was pondering his own secrets.

 **Ta-da! I hope that this was an interesting chapter.**. **Part two is from Nico's POV. I figured that Tony would be still suspicious of Bucky, so that's why that happened. Also, can you guess his secrets? See you next time!**


	2. Alive (part two)

**Hey peoples, I have chapter two for you. (Hey, that rhymed)**

 **Adrian: It was lame though. You need better rhymes.**

 **Me:WHAT THE HADES ARE YOU DOING HERE! THIS IS NOT YOUR STORY!GET OUT! *throws rocks at him***

 **Sorry, Adrian is a pain in the podex. Anyway, chapter two. This is Nico's experience with the voice. I hope you like it…**

 **English**

 _ **Italian**_

Chapter 2: Alive(Part Two)

Nico knew he was dreaming, because he was home. Home with his mamma and papa, and Bianca. They were in the dining room after the war. There was a knock at the door and James came in. He sat down with them at the table and joined in on their conversation. " _I thought you died,"_ Nico said. His mamma smiled at Nico and said, " _He is still alive my dear. James is not dead. He never was. Find your brother."_

Nico wakes up with a start. He wasn't dead, James wasn't dead. He needed to find him. He had family other than Hazel. Nico loved Hazel to the ends of the earth, but James was actually his brother, completely and totally. He had to find him.

Nico rushes to get dressed when Will knocked on his door. "Hey, you missed breakfast. Did you just wake up? You better be up now or else. Nico walks to the door and opens it. "Or else what? Because if it isn't that bad, I'm going back to sleep." Nico couldn't get Will involved. He would have to find someone else. "Are you OK? You seem spaced out." Will's voice snaps him back to reality. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Nothing is going on. Go away," Nico says, looking really distracted. Will looks at Nico doubtfully and says goodbye. Nico sighs as Will leaves. He hates being rude to him, but he had to ask someone else. Maybe Lou Ellen would help.

 _ **This line break takes us to the Hecate cabin**_

"Lou Ellen isn't here," one of the Hecate boys said, Nico didn't know his name, he thought it was Caleb or Chris or something like that, "What do you need? I might be able to help." Nico thought for moment, maybe it would be better if his help wasn't Will's friend, before replying _, "_ Maybe." "Then come on in." Nico quickly heads into the cabin with the boy closing the door behind them.

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **Nico: Rick Riordan does it better**

 **Me:WHAT IS WRONG WITH PEOPLE IN AUTHOR'S NOTES! WHY DO YOU JUDGE ME NICO!**

 **Nico:...because I can**

 **Me:You are really close to dying next chapter.**

 **Nico: Why? I thought I was your favorite.**

 **Me:because I can**

 **Nico:...I should have seen that coming. Anyway, this is a really short chapter. Maybe... make it longer.**

 **Me: OK, peoples! You are lucky Nico interrupted me, or the chapter would have been over, or does anyone care?**

Nico follows the boy his bunk. There is a bunch of random stuff used for pranks and a picture of him and another boy sitting together a campfire. The boy looks at his bed and shoves everything aside to make room for the two of them to sit. "First off," the boy says, "do you know who I am?" Nico looks at the floor and the boy rolls his eyes. "I am Carter Edward Wren. I am one of the camp's best pranksters. What about you? Which one of Lou's friends are you?" "I'm Nico." Carter nodded, "Oh, you're that one." Nico looked panicked and Carter smiled, "Don't worry, she doesn't say anything bad. So, what do you need?" Nico took a breath and said, "I need help finding someone important. I don't know where he is." Carter nodded again. "Why don't you ask one of your other friends, like Will. He would be happy to help." "I know, but I don't want him to make too much of a big deal out of it." "Have you messaging him? That normally works." Nico smacks the back of his head against the wall. How could he be so stupid? That should of been the first thing he did! "I got to go see if I can contact him with an Iris message. If not I'll come back." Nico jumps of the bed and runs to the door. "Thanks a lot Carter." Carter nodded and Nico runs to his cabin.

 _ **Back in the Hades cabin**_

In his cabin he sets up an I.M. After he tossed the coin in and says James' name. The mist thickens and turns a dark red color and Nico starts to worry. All of a sudden the mist clears and Nico sees a skyscraper. Then, without warning the mist disappears with a poof, leaving Nico sitting in his cabin even more confused than before.

(Will's POV)

Will was worried. He was worried about Nico. He had acted strangely this morning, and had told Will to go away. That doesn't happen unless he had something to hide. Nico is hiding something and Will was going to figure out what.

 **This is a better ending. It is also longer. Although, Nico is still in trouble with me, and if he doesn't come out soon...**

… ***complete silence*...**

 **Whatever, I'll get him later. Anyway, I hope you liked it.**


	3. The Truth

**Ahhhhhhhhhhh! I hate midterms! WHY DO WE NEED TO TAKE THEM?! They are stressing me out!**

 **Castella Leena: I'm glad you like the story so far. I don't know when I will finish it either...so yeah...Thank you for reviewing :) Happy reading.**

 **Hihi: That made my day :) I laugh every time I see it.**

 **Anyway, I am ready with chapter 3. I am winging the chapters, so yeah…it might be really bad.**

 **English**

 _ **Italian**_

Chapter 3: The Truth

Bucky POV

Bucky was ready to find Nico. He missed him so much, but there was a small suspicion in the back of his mind. He was worried that Nico wouldn't be the same innocent child that he used to know. He was worried that Nico wouldn't remember him.

Bucky shook his head to clear away his doubts. No matter what happens or has happened, he would get his little brother back.

 _ **This is a line break to camp**_

Nico POV

"It didn't work," Nico said to Carter when he went back to the Hecate cabin. "Oh really," Carter said sarcastically, "I was wondering what you were doing here again." Nico glared at Carter and said, "Let me finish, It didn't work, but what happened was weird. The mist turned red, and showed a image of a skyscraper, and then it disappeared. I don't know what building it was showing or why." Carter nodded and said, "There is two possible outcomes to what happened. Either he is mortal, and has no clue of the world of gods, or he is a demigod, but, doesn't know or doesn't remember that gods exist." Nico nervously asks, "How can I find him if I don't even know where he is?" Carter replies, "Have fun looking!" Nico rolls his eyes and leaves the cabin ready to search for James.

 _ **Not done yet, Avenger Time!**_

Bucky POV

"Where are you going Bucky?" Steve calls as Bucky heads to the door. "Nowhere," he replies. Could he tell Steve? Steve didn't know that he had a brother, but it was better late than never...right? Or would he start to distrust him. Bucky decided to stay quiet. They hear someone else coming down the stairs so the both try their best to not look like something is going on. Tony came into the room looking furious. "What the he** is going on in here? I come home from a conference and then JARVIS lets me know that you two are down here and he," points to Bucky, "has a bag packed. Why the he** do you have a bag packed?" Bucky froze, not knowing what to say. He started to panic, what should he do. "Um, I was going to-" Tony holds up his hand, silencing him. "No excuses, who are going to see." " I am not going to see anyone, I am looking for my little brother!" Bucky covers his mouth when he realized what he had said. How could he let that slip?

Tony and Steve look at Bucky with shock on their faces. "You have a brother? Why haven't you told me this?" Steve said, the hurt evident in his voice. Tony just stared dumbfound, at Bucky as he replies, "We didn't live together. He didn't even live in the same country as me! How would I drop that in a casual conversation? And I thought, until recently, that he was dead! Now, I heard a voice saying that he was still alive. I need to find him, and I don't appreciate being held up." When he finished he grabbed his bag and headed to the door. "Wait," Tony's voice stopped Bucky in his tracks, "How do you expect to find him alone in an place that you haven't seen for at least 70 years? Let me help." Bucky turns around with a shocked look on his face and replies, "You want to help me? I thought you hated me." Tony rolls his eyes, "I don't hate you, I just don't trust you. There's a huge difference." Steve stood up, "If you let Tony go, the I'm coming too." Bucky thought for a long minute before replying, "Fine. I don't want help, but it seems to be inevitable. Let's get going, we've already wasted too much time."

 **I am ending the chapter there. I may not update for a while, because of midterms and Christmas break. Before I let you go, I was wondering, do you want Bucky to be:**

 **A demigod, Nico's full brother, but he doesn't remember that side of himself (Stupid HYDRA)**

 **Or Nico's half brother, and has no clue the Greek gods exist.**

 **I have an idea on which way to go for both,(and a preference) so put a or b in your review or pm me.**


	4. The Reunion Pt 1

**Hey! I actually get to update.**

 **I have tallied the results, and** **it was really close. So, Nico and Bucky are full brothers. Bucky went to Camp Half blood, and lived** **away from Nico. He lived with the Barnes family whenever he was in the mortal world. Nico is Persephone's champion the same way Jason is Hera's, which is why Persephone allowed Nico to be born. (Thank you for the suggestion Risa.)**

 **The chapter will be extra long and have flashbacks involved.**

 **I'll stop rambling before I get interrupted. Happy reading!**

 **English**

 _ **Italian**_

 **Flashback**

Chapter 4: Reunion Pt. 1

Bucky POV

"Where do you think your little brother would be?," asked Steve. Bucky was glad that Steve didn't ask him why he kept Nico a secret, but went along with him anyway. He was glad that Steve had come. He didn't like Stark, and it was good to have someone he could talk to if Stark got too annoying. "I'm not sure," he replied. "Oh, that's great. We're going to spend all day wandering around Manhattan with no direction looking for someone that you haven't seen for at least 70 years. I regret offering my help, because of your lack of direction and plan, you are still going to end up lost," Tony says sarcastically. Bucky glared at Tony, regretting his decision to let him come. So far the only "help" he had given him was...nothing. "Let's take a break for lunch and continue in a little bit," Steve said, sensing an argument brewing. The other two nodded in agreement.

 **This line break takes you to camp.**

Nico POV

Nico was stressing out. Will had been looking for him all week. He had to avoid him. He couldn't let him find out what was going on. "Nico," Will called out, "Can I talk to you?" He had to run, or shadow travel or something. "Nico, this is important. Please don't run." Nico heard the worry in Will's voice and turned around. "I'm kinda busy now, can we talk later?" Will shook his head. "No, I need to apologize for pushing you." Nico looked confused and Will continued, "About the last time we talked. When I asked you about your brother. I was being insensitive and I'm sorry. I feel-" Nico laughed cutting Will off. "It's fine. I don't care anymore."

When Will looked extremely confused, and Nico knew he needed to explain. He cleared his throat and said, "He's not dead. James is not dead. I am leaving to look for him today. I didn't tell you because I was worried that you would make things weird, or you would try to hard, or you would try to talk me out of it, claiming it would be too dangerous."

"How would I make it weird?" Nico blushed, "I didn't know if he would be OK with the two of us together, and if I introduce you to him as my boyfriend and he doesn't approve, then...it would be weird around him." Will smiles, "Hazel was happy when the two of us got together." "Yeah, but she is Hazel, and is ok with everything. I'm worried that he won't be OK with us." Will nods. "How would I try to hard?" Nico glares, "You are a _dam*_ overachiever Solace, and you would try till you die to help me find him." Will laughs, "I would. Neeks, you know I would never talk you out of finding family. He's your brother. It probably will be dangerous, so I am coming with you."

"Get your stuff and meet me at the borders in 20 minutes," Nico said, knowing that he couldn't talk Will out of coming with him. Will kisses Nico on the cheek and runs back to his cabin to get his stuff.

 **Back with the Avengers**

Bucky POV

The trio had ended up eating up at the shawarma place. ( **A/N: No clue what it is called)** Tony had encouraged (read forced) Steve and Bucky to go there for lunch. They ordered and started eating.

Bucky started feeling nauseous and started seeing spots. Then everything went black.

 **Flashback**

"I will miss you Jamie. I know that you will be back soon, but still. Someone as strong as you shouldn't leave camp for this long. I am surprised Mr. C let you leave. I hope you come back alive." James looked up at her with a smile. "I always come back. Don't worry about me." The girl rolled her eyes and laughed. "Don't be so cocky, or you won't come back. Do you get to see Steve first or are you just seeing Nico and Bianca? Does he even know that you have siblings or has it 'never come up'? You should probably tell your closest friend that you have siblings." James finished packing his stuff before replying, "I get to visit everyone. Also, if I told Steve about my siblings, he would want to know why we were separated, and it wouldn't be safe if I told him my secret." "Bye. And watch out for-"

 **Over**

"Bucky, wake up." Bucky woke up to Steve shaking him. "Are you okay? What happened?" "I'd like to know to," Tony added in. Bucky tried to focus in what he had seen. What was that? Was it a memory from when he was younger? He wasn't sure. Who was that girl? Steve's voice snaps him back to reality. "Hey, you okay? Answer me, did you hit your head?" "I'm fine. I just passed out. It's nothing to worry about." Tony looked unconvinced, while Steve looked reassured. "Let's get going," Bucky said.

 **Back to the borders of camp.**

Nico was ready to leave without Will. He had only been about 25 minutes, but Nico was ready to go. Just as he stepped to the borders, Will ran up. "Sorry," he panted, out of breath, "Lou Ellen asked me what I was doing. I had to try to make something up, but I know she didn't buy it. We probably should hurry. So, do you have an idea on where we are going?" Nico nodded, "When I tried to I.M. him, I saw a skyscraper. Let's go look for that." The two boys headed out of camp determined to find James.

 **In the city**

Bucky POV

"Can we head back now?," Tony complained, "We've been looking all day and found nothing." Bucky knew that Stark was right. They had not found any clues. "Fine," Bucky said, "But, we'll continue tomorrow." The other two nodded and they started to head home.

Nico POV

Nico had managed to shadow travel them to the city without passing out. Will shivered saying, "I am never traveling like that again. On the way back, we are taking a cab or calling my mom to drive us." Nico rolls his eyes and says, "Let's not worry about that now. I'll look for the skyscraper that I saw."

It didn't take very long before the skyscraper came into view. It was massive. "There it is. That is the skyscraper from the I.M."

"Um, who exactly is your brother, Nico? That is not just any skyscraper, that is the Avengers Tower." Will stopped when he saw Nico's blank look. "You know, Iron Man, Thor, Hulk? Those guys? No, you so need to get out more."

"I don't care who's tower it is, James is in there and I am going to see him again."

 **In the tower**

Bucky POV

"Bucky, we will find him, no matter how long it takes." Steve said trying to reassure his friend. He looked up as Clint entered.

"Where were you guys today? Nat was looking for Steve. You two were supposed to spar and she got really pi**** when you didn't show. Also, there are two kids are downstairs fighting with security. They were looking for Bucky. I think security threw them out" Clint said as he sat down.

Bucky bolted to his feet. "It has to be Nico! Come on Steve."

 **On the street**

Nico POV

"Well, that did not go as expected." Will pointed out. Nico opened his mouth to respond, but the doors to the tower opened up and a person came streaking out with another person on his tail. " Nico!" yelled the first one, and as he slowed down, Nico recognized him as James.

 **Ta-da! Pretty awesome cliffhanger. My little sister wrote it. She wrote part of the chapter when I got stuck. She is amazing. Till next time. :)**


	5. Meanwhile

**Nobody-Bucky would still freak out. He doesn't remember that he is a demigod. Also, two of the Avengers are demigods, so they would only be surprised that Bucky has a little brother. But, the rest of them will be very surprised.**

 **Guest-That does make sense.**

 **No name-I forgot that! Oh my gods, you are right. Poor Steve. :( Bucky has memory problems, and can get angered easily.**

Chapter 5: Meanwhile…

Lou Ellen POV

Lou Ellen was mad. Will had left camp without her, and wouldn't say where. He had given her a lame excuse and ran off.

She sulked back to the cabin and slammed the door. "Someone's pi**ed," Carter stated looking up from his guitar. "You'd be mad is your friend left without telling you where he was going." "Did Nico find who he was looking for?" Lou Ellen looked over at Carter in confusion, "No, it was Will, not Nico. What are you talking about?" Carter smirked, "Something." Lou Ellen groaned, Carter was so frustrating sometimes. "I'm serious Carter, what are you talking about?" "A few days ago, Nico came here looking for you. You were out, so I helped him. He was looking for someone, and didn't want to get Will involved. I'll bet that Will found out though. He always manages to figure it out. What are you going to do about it, tell Chiron? All that will do is get them in trouble when they get back. He won't bring them back or let you go after them." Lou Ellen groaned, knowing that Carter was right. She hated when he was right.

Percy POV

"Hey, Jason, do you know where Nico is? We were supposed to spar today. He didn't show up." Percy looks up and says. "I thought that was Wednesdays." When Percy looked completely lost Jason clarified, "I thought you fought on Wednesdays. Today is Thursday. Anyway, he's probably doing something for his father. Don't worry. He'll be back soon. He always comes back now, because of Will." Percy nods, still not convinced. "Really, it's Thursday? Dam*, I have a date with Annie tonight. See you around Jason ." Percy heads off to get ready. Jason was no help, he was still worried where Nico was, and extremely confused how the Hades it was already Thursday.

Clint POV

Clint headed to the balcony where Tony was sitting. He was feeling slightly nervous. "Tony," he called out, "We may have a problem." Tony turned around, "What is it? Is something attacking the tower? Am I late for a meeting?" Clint took a deep breath and said, "Bucky's little brother is a demigod." Tony looked freaked out, "How can you tell?" "Will was with him." When Tony didn't respond Clint said, "My half-brother. The only demigod that I communicate with. He keeps me updated on what's going on, the wars and sh*t like that." Tony nodded, "But, what if that is one of Will's mortal friends, oh, Will is a year rounder," Tony corrected himself when he saw the look on Clint's face. Clint nodded, "And the only logical reason is the kid was a demigod, and got himself trapped in the Lotus for awhile, and popped back out in our time. The question is who is the godly parent, and is Bucky also a demigod. If he is, oh gods, we are so screwed. Your anti monster sh*t is not going to hold against three or more demigods. It barely works with just the two of us. Tony glares at Clint, but knows he's right. Clint almost always is right. "You think the kid got stuck in the Lotus?" Tony asked, "I mean, it can happen, remember the time we were there for a year and a half, and it felt like a few weeks, and when we got back to camp-" "OK," Clint interrupted, "You do not need to bring that up. That was embarrassing. Do not speak of that ever again." Tony pulled a fake sad face and Clint just rolled his eyes. "I hope you're wrong, Clint," Tony stated after a few moments of silence, "Because if you're not, everything is going to go to Hades." Clint sighed, "I hope so. This is the one time I don't want to be right." Tony looked at Clint, "The one time? The Lotus was partly your idea. The prank war with Nina was your idea. Leaving camp was your idea, although it worked out in the long run. What am I missing? Oh, taking χόβολη **(A/N:Ember in Greek)** into camp was your idea. She burned the dam* cabins to the ground!" Clint laughed, "Yah, but you built her." "Touche'," was Tony's response.

They continued laughing and talking, sharing stupid stories about camp, the questions about Bucky and his brother temporarily forgotten.

 **Sorry that there is still a cliffhanger. I had no idea on how to follow that up, so this what happened. Lou Ellen is pis****, Percy is confused (like usual) and Tony and Clint are demigods. Something will happen in the story, but I'm not sure what. I have no plan. There will be a quest. Percy will come in. You might figure out Clint's embarrassing story. You will figure out who Ember is. Any guess? also any guesses on Clint and Tony's parents? It's kinda obvious…Maybe I should change it, just to make it confusing. Nah, It will confuse me.**

 **Tony: Stop fu***** rambling. Nobody reads these things.**

 **Me:*Throws rock at Tony* If you read the AN, please put in in the comments.**

 **Thanks!**


	6. Reunion Part 2

**Hey, I'm back! Thank you to all who have reviewed, Favorited, and followed! That means a lot to me.**

 **No name: Whoa, that was a lot to take in. I love that you have ideas, because I need them. I really like your idea about Percy's sister. That definitely gave me something to think about. I think that it may be put as a mission, not a huge quest, but there still is going to be a prophecy. And the only former CHB demigods are Clint and Tony, and they left camp after they burnt it down(Blame the dragon). And some demigods or maybe mortal characters might be part of SHIELD. Or HYDRA. And the idea on HYDRA is really neat also. It probably would make the monsters harder to kill. Maybe, they would need mortal weapons as well as Celsius bronze to kill the monsters. You helped me. Thank you. :)**

 **Arandomperson-Thanks :)**

 **Nobody- Whoa, you also gave me a lot of info. It would have more potential as a mission, I do agree with that. I love the bits and pieces of the prophecy, that will help when I need to make it. I get all the wordings, and couldn't have put them better myself. Thank you for writing this out. :)**

 **I like the new idea as well. I think that I will try to incorporate both into the story.**

 **The cast from season 1 of Agents of SHIELD will come in eventually. (I'm not sure what chapter yet)**

 **It is the second part of the reunion. I finally am writing it!**

Chapter 6: Reunion Pt 2

previously: " _ **Bucky, we will find him, no matter how long it takes." "there are two kids are downstairs fighting with security. They were looking for Bucky. I think security threw them out"**_

" _ **It has to be Nico! Come on Steve."**_

" _ **Well, that did not go as expected."**_

 _ **the doors to the tower opened up and a person came streaking out " Nico!" he yelled, and as he slowed down, Nico recognized him as James.**_

Nico POV

It was James. But, he looked different. his hair was longer, and he was a lot taller, and he looked harsher. Nico brushed those thoughts aside, and started heading in James direction, with Will following close behind. He saw that James was followed by someone as well, but didn't know who. When he got closer to James he saw something strange on his hand. Something metallic. It didn't matter now. He'd ask him about it later.

When Nico finally reached James, he threw his arms around him. As he did it, he knew that Will would tease him about voluntary contact later. James returned the hug, and everything seemed right in the world. When they finally broke apart, James said, "Why don't the two of you come on in? Nico and I have a lot of catching up to do, and it might take awhile."

Will POV

I'm glad we found James. Nico looks happier than I have ever seen him.

 **In Avengers Tower**

Tony POV

Tony was really pis***. He had stayed up for most of the night talking with Clint, (dam* his good memory and the stupid, yet entertaining stuff they had done), and then he was almost late to a board meeting, and nobody has gotten fu***** coffee yet. He needed coffee to function. He headed into the living room, and there were extra people. Two kids to be exact. A blond one and a dark haired one. Both were strangers, and did not belong in his tower. (It might say Avengers on the side, but he paid for it, making it his.) So Tony did the most logical thing he knew to do around new people, "Why the he** are there two fu***** teenagers in the living room. Will someone explain what is going on?" Steve looked at Tony and simply said, "Watch your language." Tony rolled his eyes and asked again, politely this time, "Why are there two teenagers in the living room, and, can I actually get an answer this time, not a side comment."

Bucky POV

This is why I hate Stark. He is extremely obnoxious and has no self control, Bucky thought, but aloud he said, "He," pointing to the dark haired one, "is my little brother, Nico, and he," pointing to the blond one, "is his friend, I forgot your name." Nico's friend laughed, "I never said it. I'm Will." Of course that's when Tony bluntly stated, "Are you both demigods, or is it just Will?"

Will POV

Wait what? "What did you just ask?," Nico said sounding confused. Tony huffed exasperatedly. "I wanted to know if you were a demigod. I know that Will is because of Clint. So, Nico, are you a demigod or not?" Nico nodded and said, Yes. Why does it matter to you?" Tony looked taken aback for a moment then regained his calm expression. Steve asked, "What's a demigod?" Clint came in saying, "A child of a god. Hey Will." Will smiles and waves. Steve and James looked confused. Tony notices their confusion and decides to clarify, "The Greek gods from myth, are real. They have, oh what's a good way to put it, flings with a mortal, and well, demigods are the result." He looks over at Clint, "Anything else you want to add?" Clint nods, "It's also extremely dangerous for demigods. The monsters from the myths are real too. They like killing demigods, and fighting them is a real pain in the a**, and yes, I am speaking from experience. Secret's out Tony. We might as well tell the others." Tony says, "Even Thor?" "Even Thor." Clint looks at the four sitting in the living room. "We'll be back. You guys sit tight."

Bucky POV

It was uncomfortable sitting in silence. Steve breaks the silence by saying , "I am still confused about all this." Nico looks over at him, "What are you still confused about? The gods are real, and sometimes they have kids with mortals, and the kids die a lot. Also, after the war, Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus swore not to have anymore kids, but Zeus had two and Poseidon had one. But Hazel and I were before the war so we don't count, although Zeus still hates us." Steve looked a little less confused but a lot more worried. "So, if you normally die young, how old are you when you are fighting monsters?" Nico thought for a moment, "Percy was 12 when he killed the Minotaur. I was in the Titan war when I was about 12 or so. Same with Will. The Giant war was a few months ago." Steve looked horrified. "You're a kid. The Gods send kids to do their work. But if they are Gods-" Will held up his hand to shush Steve. "They're Gods. They can't get involved. It's how things work. We're used to it." Nico looked at Bucky, "You're a demigod right? I don't remember. There is still a lot I don't remember." Bucky opened his mouth to speak, but, starting to feel dizzy again and passed out.

 **Flashback**

" _Mamma, why do I have to go,"_ an 6 year old James complained, " _I don't wanna go."_ Maria smiled sadly at her boy, wishing that there was some where safe here, in Italy where James could stay close. " _It has to be this way baby. Camp is the only option. Your papa doesn't quite understand. He wants to keep you from his brother's wrath. He thinks that he can hide you from Zeus. But camp will train you to use your powers. I don't want you to leave, but it's the only way."_ Maria hoped that James would understand, but he was young. " _Can I come to visit?_ Maria laughed, " _Of course you can visit. I don't want to send you to America without me, but that is how it has to be. I love you my dear."_ James looked like he was going to cry when he replied, " _I love you too mamma. I will miss you so much. Never ever forget me."_ He threw his arms around her and she returned his hug. " _I'm ready now mamma."_

Maria looks over at the old woman who nods at her. " _Goodbye baby. Alecto will take you to camp."_ James shakes his head, " _She is one of the monsters. Papa said to stay away from the monsters, because they attack demigods. She scares me. I won't go with her, I won't."_ James stamped his foot on the path. Maria would have laughed if the situation was not so upsetting. " _She is one of your papa's monsters. She listens to what he says. She will not harm you, but take you to safety. Don't worry. You will be okay."_ James nodded nervously but went to Alecto and the two of them faded out of view. " _Goodbye baby. Come home safe."_

 **Flashback end**

Bucky POV

Bucky came to with three people standing over him. "What happened," Steve said, "That's the second time that you have passed out in two days. Please tell me it won't become a normal thing." "I'm fine, don't worry about it." Steve and Nico looked reassured, but Will looked like he knew what was going on. Will doesn't say anything, but sits down next to Nico, putting his head on Nico's shoulder.

The four of them continue sitting in silence waiting for Clint and Tony to return.


	7. REDO

***Rereads story* Oh gods is that cringey. *dies*** **I'm going to rewrite this story. I feel like my writing style has changed, and I have a different direction that I want to take this story...so yah...** **Sorry about the delay, I got distracted by wattpad, and forgot about this account, and then life happened so...yah** **I will post a redo of the first chapter before the month is up, I will also post it on Wattpad if any of you are on that site as well. My username is imaglitchinthesystem if you're interested in checking that out.** **Good bye for now**


	8. Notice

**ok...so...about halfway through chapter one and just gonna say...oh boy will this be dark.** **Now, chapter 1 will be, for the most part, ok...but in the rest of the story...** **there will be torture, insanity, mental breakdowns, death, demonicness, yah...not for the faint of heart.** **on the plus side, there's more willxnico in the story...yay gayness**


	9. It's up

**The New Brothers from the past chapter 1 is up!!!! Please go check it out if you are Interested**


End file.
